Luffy Tries Poetry
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: Luffy looked at the paper sitting there on the desk. It was calling out to him and he had one story to write. Luffy does poetry. Marked as complete but may update sporadically.


**One Piece Poem **

**By: Monkey D. Luffy **

**In a small boat I set to sea**

**I did not travel far**

**Before the ocean began, to swallow me**

**•**

**Picked up by rich folk**

**Thinking me a barrel of wine**

**I thought them making a joke**

**When I burst out in surprise**

**•**

**A pirate group I'd come across**

**Alvida was their boss**

**She called her self big boned**

**But she just weighed a lot**

**•**

**Then Coby became my friend**

**Though he wished to be a marine,**

**And We sailed to an island scared to no end,**

**And found the rotten Captain (nothing special to see),**

**•**

**In trade for three swords**

**I set Zoro free**

**But in return he had to come aboard**

**And sail with me**

**•**

**So coby stayed behind**

**And finally he was a protector of the peace,**

**But the next island we could not find**

**And we had no food to eat**

**•**

**Then along came a bird**

**Which I tried to catch**

**It flew me towards land**

**Where I fought my next match**

**•**

**So here enters buggy**

**A failure pirate clown**

**But His buggy bombs weren't very snugly,**

**As they could blow up a whole town**

**•**

**And somehow I ended**

**up in a cage**

**With one of his cannons**

**pointed right in my face**

**•**

**So here comes the part**

**When I found my second friend**

**Who hated me up to this point**

**But then saved me in the end**

**•**

**Her name is Nami**

**And she's still a teen**

**Also a great navigator**

**Who loves tangerines**

**•**

**Buggy then hurt my hat**

**A special present from Shanks**

**So I got him back**

**And hit him straight in the face**

**•**

**Onward we sailed**

**To gecko island**

**With my hat now repaired**

**I was a happy pirate**

**•**

**Here comes number 3**

**A lier to add**

**On my crew he would be**

**And I even knew his dad**

**•**

**So a bulter called Kuro came**

**To kill usopp's girlfriend Kaya**

**Along with these cats guys for Zoro to tame,**

**And this hypnotist guy**

**•**

**Yeah he was fast**

**But he had no spine**

**So he could boast**

**But at the end of the fight, I was fine**

**•**

**Packing all his stuff**

**Usopp rolled down the hill**

**He had more than enough**

**And plenty of skill**

**•**

**His girlfriend thanked us**

**By giving us a ship**

**We were over joyed with Merry**

**And sailing went off without a hitch**

**•**

**The four of us came**

**To a restaurant on the sea**

**Where they made**

**The best food that would ever be**

**•**

**Insert souf chef Sanji**

**A pervert and straw hat to be**

**Who fed the hungry and poor**

**And wanted to find a legendary sea**

**•**

**Starving and weak**

**In Don Kreig came**

**Be seemed feeble and meek**

**But it was just a facade**

**•**

**Demanding the ship**

**He stormed outside**

**His fleet had taken a hit**

**From the mysterious Hawk eye**

**•**

**Then the swords master came**

**And Zoro challenged him**

**He fought with all his strength**

**But there was no way for him to win**

**•**

**But recognition he got**

**And before Hawk eye left**

**Zoro stated then**

**He would never lose again**

**•**

**So I then beat up Don Kreig **

**partially to get my anger out**

**Nami had taken her leave**

**As we were about**

**•**

**About to rescue our ship**

**And Nami too**

**Sanji decided **

**To (finally) join the crew**

**•**

**To the town of her birth**

**Did Nami go**

**There sat an unsettling crew**

**Who'd always say no**

**•**

**This evil fishman**

**Arlong was his name**

**He made Nami cry**

**Killing civilians was his game**

**•**

**So I beat him up, woohoo**

**And destroyed his special home**

**From the townsmen came no boos**

**But another Nakama in our home**

**•**

**With our new tangerine grove**

**We sped off real quick**

**Towards the kings dying place**

**Where he told how to find his trove,**

**•**

**But of course there was no smooth sailing to the grand line,**

**A place of adventure**

**The place where so many pirates die**

**We had to be sneaky and no cause a scene,**

**•**

**For Smokey or Smoker was here**

**Untouchable and unbeatable, Ill add**

**I Drank where Roger had beer**

**Then came a clown**

**•**

**Buggy was back**

**But he had surprise**

**On the execution platform he sprung his attack,**

**With a nearly unrecognizable Alvida at his side,**

**•**

**I smiled and said my goodbyes**

**I could see my crews sadness as the blade struck down,**

**Then lightning struck buggy from the skies,**

**I stood and laughed as the platform fell down,**

**•**

**We ran towards the ship**

**A storm was coming**

**We would finally start on our trip**

**To the grand line**

**•**

**Upon a barrel we cried out our dreams,**

**With a map of the world to guide our way,**

**Born was a King, Swordsmaster, and Brave warrior of the sea**

**•**

**So to the grand line we went **

**but we didn't expect for something to be blocking the bay**

**and our only exit**

* * *

**Luffy looked down at the paper in his hands. He crumbled in up and threw it in the trash can then walked out of the room. 'I guess I'm not a poet after all. That's Brook's job...'**

**Little did he know that his paper never reached the garbage can but was instead caught by a disembodied hand sprouting out of the wall. It tossed the paper to its body.**

**Robin smiled at her captain's cute, messy handwriting. 'Aww this is where it ends?' She glanced over and the now fishing teen. 'I guess I'll just have to change that!'**

**-(-)-(-)-(-)-**

**Ok so this is a one-shot and its marked as complete but if I feel like it this may update sporadically. Probably like one arc or something per chapter.**

**Till then,**

**OnePieceDoesExist**


End file.
